<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down The Rabbit Hole by Unicornsfartglitter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362006">Down The Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter'>Unicornsfartglitter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Shane are having a good time and that doesn’t stop when Negan arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan/Rick Grimes, Negan/Shane Walsh, Negan/Shane Walsh/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down The Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this long ago and didn’t bother posting it. Weak start, strong finish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on.” Shane unbuckled Rick’s belt.</p>
<p>His lips traveled down Rick’s neck kissing heated flesh, a wet trail of licks and bites made Rick grind back and moan while he shimmied out of his tight jeans.</p>
<p>Shane lifted his shirt up before throwing the tee to the floor, Rick tightened his grip admiring a six pack that glistened with sweat from their long run today. Rick’s erection was thick and straining against his belly, hard and painful in it’s throbbing thanks to his friends' sexual taunting all day.</p>
<p>Shane’s jeans came off in record speed along with his boxers and he stroked himself smirking in Rick’s direction. The leader’s mouth opened in awe at a red tipped cock swelling with firm strokes. It was too much, he pulsed his ass wanting something, anything to breach him. Like an answer finger pads prodded at his hole, they were light and sweeping, teasing him just right.</p>
<p>“Shane?”</p>
<p>“Want my fat cock splitting you open?”</p>
<p>He was incapable of speaking, his breath was cut off by Shane’s abusing tongue delving in and kissed him harshly.</p>
<p>Shane pushed a dry digit in and out and Rick groaned at the pop of a cap, soon enough lube drizzled down his crack and Shane’s finger pushed into the hilt working him open. Shane never stopped stroking himself, pushing in a second finger thrusting too hard. Taking in his partners pants and whines, that round firm ass taking his abusive thrusts.</p>
<p>Rick panted and pushed back wanting to beg for a third finger but he couldn’t because Shane kissed him again, he almost choked with the force of it, Shane’s tongue shoving down his throat and tasting each inch of him. Their teeth clanked, Rick's thrusts turned fevered as he groaned out at a slippery third finger finally pushing in. He squeezed his legs not wanting to come when fingers widened and stretched him out, he dripped at his holesquelching.</p>
<p>“So hot baby.” Shane mummered, pulling his walls apart with both hands.</p>
<p>Shane looked down at Rick’s gape then kissed the inside of his thigh.</p>
<p>“Shit Shane.” Rick groaned.</p>
<p>Rick hollered at his balls being squeezed, Shane collected a bead of his precum and swirled it across his slit before squeezing down on the base of his neck and nipping his lips.</p>
<p>“Make it last or else...” Shane threatened, his brown eyes daring Rick to cum.</p>
<p>Rick hissed when Shane pinched the base of his dick.</p>
<p>Shane stroked him and bit his nipple, blowing cool air across Rick’s pebbling nipple causing Rick to pump back harder.</p>
<p>“Please!” Rick pleaded, exhaling when Shane pushed his tip in.</p>
<p>Shane’s dick was heavy and crooked just right, always a perfect tease across Rick’s prostate but right now it only slipped in halfway and pulled out, his nipples were tugged and the warm room was suddenly miserably humid but it wouldn't stop him from slamming into Shane to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway just as Shane pushed in completely, there was no time to react. The door burst open and there Negan stood, his face nothing but sinful delight as he leaned back with Lucille over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well damn if that’s not some fucking hot freaky deaky!” Negan bellowed.</p>
<p>Rick gasped trying to cover himself though it was Shane's ass on display. He blushed while Shane covered himself but didn't pull out completely. His friend looked at Negan pissed.</p>
<p>“Damn Negan all you do is take, the least you could do is give us privacy.”</p>
<p>The door slammed shut at Shane’s remark and Negan walked over, dropping Lucille, the heavy thud of her weight sure to damage the wooden floors. Negan was too amused, turning his head as if to get a better view despite the sheets.</p>
<p>“Don't stop on my accord.” Negan taunted.</p>
<p>Negan unfastened his belt but did nothing more than to lean back and stare. Rick blushed not sure what to do, he shook his head no at Shane’s nod as he thrusted in fully again.</p>
<p>Shane moaned at Rick’s tight heat taking him in, he snapped his hips back and forth more aggressively, Rick was rigid in his arms so he kissed him.</p>
<p>“Relax baby, he can’t see anything.” Shane whispered, kissing him softly. </p>
<p>Then Shane pulled up the covers as if to reassure Rick and started to pump in deeper, his nails scratching Rick’s thighs and waist as he fucked in harder. Rick started to deflate at the third wheel in the room but when he saw Negan’s hard gaze flicker to his and Negan’s mouth slacked in awe taking him in all Rick could do was drip despite his feelings.</p>
<p>Negan came closer, his eyes not leaving Rick’s. It made Rick groan and thrust back, he had seen those eyes checking him out, knew Negan worshiped him more then despised him. </p>
<p>The white sheets were thin leaving little to the imagination, Negan could see Shane's perky ass working Rick good, his globes were damn cute even if he was a top at the moment.</p>
<p>Rick was groaning, his pink cheeks fading in its blush as he got more into it, Shane pumped in deeper and marked his skin in kisses, bites, and scratches. He kissed Rick’s lips lighter now almost lovingly. Sharp nails made Rick bleed shallowly with crescent indentions but Shane’s whispers were soft.</p>
<p>Negan saw love and lust between the two friends, wondered why he never saw it before then laughed internally because outside this house they appeared nothing more than a cohesive team.</p>
<p>Shane’s perky ass kept thrusting hard up and down, claiming Rick deeper, the sheets now wedged into a perfect crack. The entire sheet clinged to Shane while he fucked Rick deeper so Negan had to do it.</p>
<p>“What the hell Negan?” Shane snapped.</p>
<p>A loud pop echoed off the walls, Negan had smacked his ass hard. He ignored Shane’s words and pulled his glove off slapping it against a hidden ass. Shane groaned and gave him a death glare but didn't stop his fun.</p>
<p>Rick looked on perplexed but aroused and pushed back against Shane. Curious baby blues hazed in euphoria and those legs that looked so damn tintillating in their bow legged walk squeezed around Shane’s narrow hips.</p>
<p>“Shane.” Rick groaned out in need.</p>
<p>Shane fucked into him harder, stroking Rick in time with his even thrusts. Truth was Shane was enjoying being watched, it turned him on more but he didn’t want to cum too fast and embarrass himself. The bed moved when Shane started to pick up the pace. The hot air turned a little cooler across his back but he was too into the moment to look back at his ass cheeks feeling less humid.</p>
<p>That only lasted until Negan squeezed his ass firmly, his entire cheek gripped by a large hand that wasn’t letting go but squeezing him harder.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Keep it going Shane and I might reward you. I can take less on the next tribute day.” Negan bartered.</p>
<p>Fingers glazed his hole making him moan out, it felt good despite him never bottoming out. His crack was suddenly wet and he grunted out realizing Negan’s spit was coating his rim, playing with him lightly.</p>
<p>Rick’s legs hugged his hips and took him in deeper, he groaned and thrust in deeper. Pretty blues blissfully stared at him lovingly and it was too much when the tip of Negan’s finger pushed into his walls. </p>
<p>Rick looked at him puzzled as his walls were drenched in white too soon.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” Shane gritted out.</p>
<p>Negan snickered, his jeans still zipped. He was hard but barely straining as he went to pick up Lucille.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don't!” Rick screamed.</p>
<p>He pushed Shane off him and his hard dick bounced against his taunt stomach while he approached Negan. Rick shoved the Savior angrily.</p>
<p>“You messed up my fun time, I always come last!” Rick seethed with bitterness.</p>
<p>He gulped when Negan approached him, scared of what the man might do. He whimpered at a sharp tug to his dick</p>
<p>“Well sometimes things have to change Ricky.”</p>
<p>Rick whined and pushed his head against Negan, a deep voice and tugging hands drawing Rick in.</p>
<p>Negan dreamed of this moment, having Rick vulnerable and pliant against him while he jerked him roughly. </p>
<p>Shane observed the pair, his limp dick sitting between his legs. Negan could see Shane’s gears turning and he pushed Rick’s neck up and kissed him. It was a soft peck, Rick slack jaw letting him take control and their tongues mingled in a calm dance, the only evidence that it was sexual was Rick’s puffs of air trying to escape as he increased his jerking.</p>
<p>He pushed Rick back until he fell on the bed, Negan massaged his hole and saw Shane's tan knee so close to Rick’s hip. Rick caresses Negan’s cheek and kissed him again, his fingers finding Shane’s knee and gripping it tight. </p>
<p>Rick followed Negan’s lips when they pulled away trying to keep their kissing ongoing but Negan pulled off his jacket and tee. It could have only been seconds but it was as if time stood still, both Shane and Rick stared at his torso, defined muscles that were covered by sparse hair glistened from the heat of the day. Negan rubbed a hand across his peck and trailed it down to unzip his jeans slowly in a tease.</p>
<p>The jeans were thrown aside and he went to yank off his boxers halting at Rick’s fingers, they took his hand away and shakily dipped into the top of his boxers.</p>
<p>“Well don't be shy now darling.”</p>
<p>It was cute that him saying that caused Rick to blush but Rick tugged down on the cloth albeit still trembling. Shane licked his lips at Negan’s long cock. It was stupid that “alpha male” came to his mind but Negan’s dick was long and thick, the best cock he ever seen, the kind you only really saw in pornos.</p>
<p>Negan’s dick seeped, a bead of precum running down his shaft. Rick pressed a finger against it and gathered the clear fluid bringing it to his lips to suck it down greedily.</p>
<p>“Damn.” Negan purred and rubbed Rick’s elbow.</p>
<p>“Come on baby make me feel good.” Negan's voice commanded roughly.</p>
<p>Shane waited for Rick to oblige but looked at Negan first then Rick who had that filthy grin on his face, the instructions apparently for Shane.</p>
<p>With no problem he crawled closer to Rick and reached over him to suck Negan’s dick. Negan moaned and rubbed his short hair, the action was rather domestic but Shane ignored that feeling and kept working his mouth.</p>
<p>He never imagined Negan like this, in his bed but it was obvious Rick did. The only time Rick wasn’t fixated on Shane was when Negan marched through their gates. Rick was humiliated at Negan’s taunts as he was forced to carry Lucille but he was always happy, nearly giddy after Negan left. In return Negan’s attention was focused only on Rick and he never thought nor cared that the Savior paid him no mind.</p>
<p>But now he was pumping Negan's cock, kitten kissing his tip just to inhale his cock. He closed his eyes at a warm palm rubbing his ear.</p>
<p>“Come here baby.”</p>
<p>Shane wasn’t one for feelings, it took months of fucking Rick for him to allow kissing. He knew it angered his friend but the sex continued to happen. Before the apolcaplyse Shane fucked any woman he could, kissed them filthy or sweet but it didn't matter because they were little more than a sex doll but with Rick he loved him, maybe not romantically he tried to tell himself but they had a connection. The first kiss was ushered on by guilt, he saw Rick’s pout and something underneath told him that Rick might leave him for good if he didn’t, their first kiss was too kind. They fucked afterwards and when he went back to his room he felt sick, he had to kiss Rick a few more times for the sickness to transform to a natural state of it just being them and what they had together. He never tried to understand the complexity of it and just ran from it.</p>
<p>Shane didn't try to think again as Negan yanked him to his lips, Negan licked across tight lips coating them in a sheen of spit then plunged in. Shane anticipated a cruel kiss, the kind Rick and him sometimes shared but Negan’s tongue slipped in slowly, a hand squeezed his neck and he opened his mouth so Negan could taste him, groaning at a soft sweep to the top of his mouth as Negan pulled back.</p>
<p>Negan was staring at him, like he saw something hidden then his cheek was kissed. Shane  exhaled softly, groaning at fingers to his slit.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re going to be able to get it up Shane. You can’t be that good.” </p>
<p>Negan wasn’t taunting him and he was stroked a few more times before Negan turned to kiss Rick’s stomach and soft pecks traveled down. It was surprising to both of them when he took Rick’s dick in his mouth and started to suck him off. Rick groaned at his slit hitting Negan’s throat as he seeped into a willing mouth. </p>
<p>Negan’s cheeks hallowed proving he knew what he was doing, teeth never scraping against him while Negan blew him off. Rick’s stomach moved with deep breaths and he clenched Shane’s hand when a finger nudged into his hole, his prostate teased with deep thrusts.</p>
<p>Rick laid back knowing he was about to cum when Negan pulled off. Negan found the lube and poured some onto his hand, the slow pour of its contents gathering into his hands. It was a damn show, the bottle was too far from Negan’s hand and sticky lube pooled into his palm.</p>
<p>Negan closed the bottle and tilted his head, licking his lips he stared at Rick’s cock. For so long he imagined fucking Rick’s tight ass and stroking him until he released onto his stomach but now he wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>“Let me see that tight ass.” Negan demanded.</p>
<p>Rick’s eyes turned wide and he cocked his head. Shane crawled backwards like space would help.</p>
<p>“Hell no!”</p>
<p>Negan’s reassuring eyes were saying he would get what he wanted and he smirked. “No tribute next week.”</p>
<p>“Pssh!” Shane spat.</p>
<p>As if his ass getting fucked would be worth that.</p>
<p>Rick’s dick deflated, he knew when Negan made up his mind it wouldn't change. Shane would say no and Negan would leave and probably come back if half a week demanding more shit than they could afford. Their community couldn't handle that burden and Shane was too proud. Rick explained to him before how good it felt but Shane was stubborn, his feeling of superiority spurred on by stereotypical thoughts of always being a top. He was fucking stupid in sometimes</p>
<p>“No tribute for two weeks and if you’re a good boy I’ll still come next week just to fuck you.” Negan cooed.</p>
<p>Shane crossed his arms, two weeks would give them a chance. If they got behind it wouldn’t be so bad if they caught this break but he couldn't do it.</p>
<p>“Shane.” Negan sighed. “I’ll be gentle, open you up real good until you're begging for my dick and I’ll still make you wait. I’ll drag my dick so slow across your sweet spot you will be screaming and I’ll make sure you cum hard, maybe even in my mouth. I won't hurt you.”</p>
<p>It was enough to make Rick want to beg for it, Negan’s big cock to abuse his hole. He knew he would want it rough though and the words Negan said with a smirk made his dick twitch. Rick went to open his mouth and negotiate, maybe get what he wanted and still have Negan skip tribute next week. He was stunned into silence when Shane spoke.</p>
<p>“Three weeks skipped.”</p>
<p>Rick wanted to watch Negan fuck Shane but the leader laughed.</p>
<p>“Three weeks Shane? Really? My dick is a fucking awesome gift by itself and here you are trying to get more out of it than my nice big dick in you?”</p>
<p>Negan thrust his hardness into the air and tsk’d.</p>
<p>“What’s one more week, asshole?” Shane screamed.</p>
<p>Negan’s palm was still turned upright and full of lube. It would be wasteful if it wasn't. Negan looked at the slick then Shane’s six pack and hummed. His other hand went to Rick’s dick to stroke him causing Rick to arch up.</p>
<p>Negan laughed, his face set in stone like it was when making a serious deal.</p>
<p>“Three weeks no tribute, I come back next week and fuck your needy little hole that will be begging for it by then. This happens but only if Rick fucks you too.”</p>
<p>Rick’s brain short circuited as he heard them talking but he couldn't decipher their bickering.</p>
<p>“Like hell! Think I’m gonna let you fuck me then him? I’ve never even played with my ass before Negan! All that shit you were spewing about being gentle? My ass will be hurting if I let you fuck me then him!”</p>
<p>Negan laughed out amused. “Think I’m giving that sweet little hole a break in between if you two are getting a three week pass?”</p>
<p>“What’s that mean asshole?” </p>
<p>Negan bit his lip and trailed a finger through his handful of lube, brushing one slick finger up Shane’s shaft. The man suppressed a groan and stared up at Negan challengingly.</p>
<p>“It means if we’re both fucking you you’re gonna be double stuffed Shane!”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck no! And fuck you Negan!” Shane tried to move but was pinned down.</p>
<p>Negan yanked on Shane’s hair and slapped his cheek but not hard enough to do more than sting. </p>
<p>“I promise you once I open you up good and dirty you will be begging for me, If you can take my dick then you will be able take even more at that point!” Negan bragged.</p>
<p>He then cupped Shane’s balls and tugged on his shaft.</p>
<p>“As if, it’s a little more than a happy meal!” Shane deflated as he spoke, trying to piss Negan off out of fear he really wanted this.</p>
<p>“Really?” Negan made a show of looking at Rick’s dick first then Shane’s followed by his much more impressive one.</p>
<p>“Yes really! I’ve seen better!” Shane lied.</p>
<p>“In your dreams?” Negan said not off put by Shane’s insults. They were lies afterall.</p>
<p>Rick’s brain went back online and he watched the two men stare off in a stance, Shane’s became more unsure while Negan’s stayed cocky and confident. Shane kept looking at the mattress then Negan’s dick as if accessing the damage it could do.</p>
<p>“It’s too big.” he finally admitted.</p>
<p>“Say what Shaney?” Negan cupped his ear.</p>
<p>Shane went to get up and Rick held onto him. “Shane three weeks.”</p>
<p>Shane pouted but laid back in bed.. “Fine just fuck my ass huh! You always get what you fucking want anyway. You’d probably take it anyway if I didn't say yes.”</p>
<p>Maybe it should have been sad or even funny when Shane grabbed a pillow and hugged it as he crawled to the headboard and pushed his ass out waiting for Negan. He exhaled and didn’t even move when Negan approached him, Rick felt bad for him.</p>
<p>Negan pushed Rick gently to make him move out of the way and Rick waited for Negan’s temper to flare, this could get ugly. Rick wished Negan would just take him instead.</p>
<p>A tense aura settled into the bedroom, Shane’s body taunt then a pop echoed in the room. Shane hollered out, Negan had slapped his ass then did it again, setting a rhythm of loud smacks.</p>
<p>“Fuck Negan!” </p>
<p>Shane tried to move away, the lube was wasted because Negan gripped his knee and slapped his ass again.</p>
<p>“I do not fucking rape! I do not take what’s not mine to begin with!” Negan started.</p>
<p>“You stupid little shit!” Negan slapped him after each word.</p>
<p>Negan pet his globes, the tacky slick smoothing his burning cheeks. Negan’s voice was more composed now and softer.</p>
<p>“We make a new deal. You try Shane. You try to take my enormous monster dick and if you can’t we stop. I’m not down for tearing up an ass. Men and women have been taking big ‘ole dicks up their asses for centuries but if somehow your ass is just not up for the challenge we stop.”</p>
<p>“What happens if we stop?” Rick hated to ask but had to know. Three weeks was a sweet deal.</p>
<p>Negan sighed, still petting Shane’s cheeks. “If I can’t get it in for long then I’ll still give you a week off.”</p>
<p>Shane looked back and Rick dropped his hands, he was shocked.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Shane gritted out but it lacked the previous reluctance.</p>
<p>“Come on, turn over.” Negan’s tone was oddly gentle. </p>
<p>Negan helped him turn over and kissed the dip of his back, fingers trailed down and parted his cheeks. Shane held his breath but exhaled because it was nothing more than Negan petting his hole. Slick fingers rubbed at his rim, a fingertip pushing in. He relaxed and dipped down trying not to think of how much more would be slipping in.</p>
<p>Negan’s soothing voice cooed at him. “Breath in and out Shane.”</p>
<p>He listened, his body not protesting as a whole finger breached him, pushing back and forth, he hardly strained at a second finger entering him. The sting only came when they scissored his walls but Negan stroked his leaking dick as if to calm him.</p>
<p>Rick pumped himself, Shane was being  vulnerable and pliant. His body sinking lower and his legs spreading to allow Negan access. Negan opened up the lube and smeared more onto his fingers, one finger slipping back in alone before increasing to two.</p>
<p>No one said a word and Shane stiffened, his breaths turning nervous at three fingers.</p>
<p>“Breath Shane, you're fine.” Negan tugged his dick and pulled his finger out.</p>
<p>He exhaled and closed his eyes, dripping at fingertips caressing his rim. He almost lost it when Negan kissed his hole.</p>
<p>“What are you…?” </p>
<p>Shane couldn't speak when a velvety tongue tasted his insides, the tongue plunged in lapping and slurping. He gasped and pushed back when Negan sucked on his hole before pressing his tongue back in.</p>
<p>“This can be good.” Negan smacked his lips. “So good if you let it be.”</p>
<p>There was no reply he could say, Negan licked in again and he shoved the pillow he had been hugging down to his dick to raise his ass higher. Negan chuckled, his mouth never leaving his rim as he licked in deeper.</p>
<p>Negan’s wet tongue kissed his thighs and cheeks, he licked in deep, slipping a single digit into his walls before replacing it with his tongue. The sucking was driving Shane mad as the pillow under him turned wet. </p>
<p>Rick sat there stewing, Shane would never do this to him but here Negan was giving him that. He wanted to storm out and throw a fit but he couldn't be selfish. Negan was oddly enjoying this and three weeks no tribute was on the line</p>
<p>Shane panted, wanted to ask Negan to prod against him again but he couldn't sound needy. Negan jerked his cock slowly, adding lube to it and Shane moaned when Negan thrusted in two digits, it didn't hurt and he felt his walls loosening at three fingers.</p>
<p>Negan pushed against something, his fingers spreading and teasing at the sides of it and he hissed when they rubbed at it again. It was almost too much, pads rubbing hard at it and his dick twitched, his entire body shook while his hole turned hot and almost painful.</p>
<p>“Shit.” He cried out.</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Negan whispered, the fingers pulled back and stretched him instead.</p>
<p>When they returned to the spot that he now knew was his prostate he wondered if his eyes looked as sated as Rick’s when he teased him there. He was happy no one could see him as Negan rubbed inside him changing between fast and slow plunges that opened him up.</p>
<p>Negan laughed when he started to buck back.</p>
<p>“Liking that?” Negan asked popping his ass playfully and scissoring him wider.</p>
<p>Shane groaned at four fingers, it stung when they all pressed in but Negan added lube and took his time, sharp knuckles scraped at his wet rim when Negan pressed in further. All the while his dick was stroked and soft kisses landed on his flesh.</p>
<p>Negan pushed his ass up, putting another pillow under him, he hollered out not in pain but excitement when Negan’s hand started to pull at his ass. Until now he couldn’t hear Rick behind him but he could now, heard him crawling over to look.</p>
<p>Rick couldn't believe Shane was allowing this,  Negan pried his ass apart and looked into his darkness, two hands pulling on either side of his hole revealing a gape.</p>
<p>Shane’s dick oozed and he exhaled, rotating his ass in want. </p>
<p>“Like that Shane? Gonna become the perfect bottom now?” Negan said with mirth.</p>
<p>“Asshole.” Shawn whispered groaning when fingers teased shallowly as his walls.</p>
<p>Negan got more lube and poured it down Shane’s ass, it was so open now that Rick couldn’t see how far the lube flowed, Negan parted his fingers to rub at each side of Shane’s ass.</p>
<p>“I think you’re ready for my dick now.” Negan said as he rubbed his hole.</p>
<p>Shane bristled, everything felt good so far but damn.</p>
<p>“It’s okay baby.” Negan reassured him.</p>
<p>His ass was lowered gently on the bed and Negan lathered his dick, he pressed just his tip in happy at no resistance. He pushed in more waiting for Shane to relax, when his body dropped onto the pillows he pushed in deeper then snapped back.</p>
<p>Shane groaned but stayed still and quiet, Negan pushed in deeper making sure to thrust. At no complaint he tested the waters pushing in balls deep with a firm shove. Shane didn't react so he pulled out halfway and back in.</p>
<p>“Just a happy kitten.” Negan laughed.</p>
<p>A steady rhythm happened that had Rick stroking his cock, Shane was pushing back and grunting, not fussing when Negan smacked his ass and kneaded the sting. The thrusts were becoming more forceful.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it’s too much Shane.”</p>
<p>Rick groaned out, swirling lube into his slit at Negan’s kind words. Shane liked it as well but he would never admit it. Negan’s thick dick slinked it and out. Rick had the perfect view to see each drag of it, Shane’s grunts telling him when Negan hit his prostate. Negan was being generous, pumping Shane’s pinned dick and cooing.</p>
<p>“Let me see your face.”</p>
<p>Negan went to turn him and Shane fought it, pushing his hands back and gripping the headboard.</p>
<p>“Don’t be fucking stubborn Shane, you’re liking this and that’s okay.”</p>
<p>Shane wouldn't budge, ignoring Negan’s sharp smacks of warning.</p>
<p>“Would it help you if I told you once in awhile I like a nice ass fucking too you stupid shit?” Negan kept pulling on him.</p>
<p>Rick doubted that but flowed at the thought as he kept pumping, he had to stop though to contain his laughter because Shane wasn’t moving but he could see the side of his friend’s beet red face from his angle.</p>
<p>At some point he looked at Rick like he could help him but all he did was offer advice.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it feels better on your back Shane.”</p>
<p>Shane hissed and Rick laughed out loud shrugging his shoulders. “Well it does.”</p>
<p>“Somebody is gonna have to see your gorgeous face anyway kitten.” Negan reminded him.</p>
<p>Rick had forgotten about that deal.</p>
<p>“Can’t this be enough?” Shane almost whispered.</p>
<p>“It can if you only want a week break.” Negan rubbed at his own scruffy face letting his reminder seep in.</p>
<p>“Rick can be on the bottom.” Shane reasoned.</p>
<p>Negan didn't give a shit before but now this wouldn’t do, he wanted to see that pretty face and mocha wide eyes as he fucked deeper into Shane. He could imagine each strangled whimper that would come out of the feisty man as they both plowed his ass.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a peanut butter cup, the jumbo kind if you let me have this.”</p>
<p>Shane froze, those were his favorite. Damn Negan and his stupid brain! How could he remember that from two months ago? He had told Rosita that when they drooled over the past abundance of candy. He remembered she loved snickers but they were friends. Negan didn't give a shit about him so why did he remember or even hear it? Wasn’t he so far up Rick’s ass at every visit?</p>
<p>“You haven't had one in a year Shane.” Rick reminded him like a taunt.</p>
<p>Fuck Rick! He wanted to humiliate him.</p>
<p>“It will be stale.” Shane said.</p>
<p>No reason to go through this for some dusty, old chocolate but Negan fucked into him again, his dick going in to the hilt.</p>
<p>“It’s homemade. I have a lot Saviors with free time at The Sanctuary.”</p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>“Let me think.” Shane whispered.</p>
<p>His mind was already made up but he couldn't be obvious and Negan deserved to wait.</p>
<p>“Stubborn little kitten.” Negan replied in a bored tone.</p>
<p>Still the man started to fuck him at an even rhythm again, dragging at his nub and fucking in harder, his nails started to rake up Shane’s hips. He refused to believe he liked it when they dug in to mark him like he did to Rick for so long. He seeped when Negan clawed at his ass and popped him the hardest yet making his scratches sting, he arched back and suppressed a moan.</p>
<p>Negan kissed a deep scar at his back like he knew what it was about, he couldn’t though and Shane pushed back urging him to push in deeper. Negan obliged and stroked his dick.</p>
<p>Shane waited for it to be on his terms and slowly moved onto his back, waiting for Negan’s smartass retort but Negan kissed him and pushed him down a bit, pulling his legs around him then started to slink back in.</p>
<p>Shane looked up into Negan’s face that was softer and assessing, he couldn't look for long and stared at the wall enjoying Negan's thickness as it dragged back and forth. Negan allowed it awhile before yanking his face back to his and kissing him.</p>
<p>“I think you're flexible enough.”</p>
<p>It was the only warning he got as he was led to Rick. Negan lathered Rick’s dick up and stroked him a few times then leaned back.</p>
<p>“Come on ride him.”</p>
<p>Shane looked at his friend a moment then turned, putting his back to Rick he eased down grunting at the changed angle. His dick bounced as he rode up and down, his prostate now teased at every intake.</p>
<p>Negan watched the view, neglecting his dick and enjoying the two friends. Shane was more comfortable now and his face scrunched up with arousal. When Negan came over he kissed him happy at no sass, he eased Shane down who slowly let it happen.</p>
<p>Shane closed his eyes awaiting the painful stretch but Negan only pushed one finger in, it slipped in making him gasp as it prodded while Rick pumped into him. Two didn't feel that bad and Negan lubed each finger, they almost slid across his walls with too much slick. It was brisker now when Negan pressed a third in and Rick gasped bucking into him harder. </p>
<p>The fingers pressing on Rick’s sheathed dick had to feel amazing Shane thought, Shane’s dick was squeezed hard and he knew why. He wanted to come. Negan was quiet and worked him open deeper.</p>
<p>Everything slowed down, Shane’s head whoosed with his increasing blood pressure as Negan pushed only his tip in. Damn it burned but in a good way. Negan’s lips were pinched in amusement and he grinned, pushing in at a slow pace.</p>
<p>Shane gaped wider, his ass taking the girth in increments with no resistance. When he did pause out of fear Rick pulled out a bit and Negan stopped. It was almost damn romantic if he didn’t think of what he was doing, something he thought didn’t happen often  in real life.</p>
<p>Negan pushed in entirely, both the men stopped like an unspoken agreement letting him adjust. Shane blushed at Negan’s stare, groaning at a gentle trace across his outer rim. When he pushed down against Rick only then did Negan pump back and forth. Rick stayed still waiting a few thrusts to start up himself.</p>
<p>Shane panted, his stomach moving in deep breaths. His cock was neglected now as the two men fucked him in unison. Negan was more even, each pull that never left his walls timed but Rick’s was erratic. He slowed down and sped up, Rick’s dick sometimes popping out of his walls with an enticing sound, Negan the one to gently push it back into him. He dripped at the sounds of his ass slurping, turning him on harder.</p>
<p>Rick’s uneven thrusts against him made him cry out, he breathed in deeply deciding he loved being filled full by both of them, sometimes it was just one dick pushing in and sometimes both and his nerves exploded at his rim stretching out. Only Negan’s dick was the one to drag against his prostate, making him gasp and shake. They were all sweaty, dusk setting on Alexandria as he spread his legs.</p>
<p>Negan shoved in deeper, kissing his sweaty neck and tired body. Rick’s arms had wrapped around him at some point, his nipples pinched. He hissed when Negan slapped his stomach and dug his nails in.</p>
<p>Shane started to stammer, stringing along words that were mostly the two men's names and yesses. His dick felt painful and his stomach turned tight.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He cried out.</p>
<p>Rick pulled out and stroked him from behind, somehow his arms pumping him perfectly even from behind. Negan pushed in hard and started to pound into him, the so far sexually poised man now grunting and thrusting into him erratically. Shane gasped, tightening his legs as his ass squelched wet and dripping but Negan pried his cheeks apart and fucked in deeper. Negan kissed Shane and he cried out at Rick swirling a thumb at his slit. </p>
<p>He came with a scream, Negan fucked harder into him, his body shaking as Negan aimed for his prostate at each thrust. He was hyper aware of Negan spilling into him while he convulsed at overstimulation. Laying still he held Rick’s hand gasping for air.</p>
<p>“You're alright, you're fine.” Negan whispered and he closed his eyes when a finger touched his face.</p>
<p>He didn't realize he was shivering and crying, never had he felt so content. Rick’s hands raked down his side.</p>
<p>He came down from his high, Negan held his gaze drying away stray tears while Rick kissed his neck. Part of him felt stupid and he wanted to snap at Negan though there was nothing to curse at him about. That anger and fear ebbed away when Negan pet his ass cheek softly.</p>
<p>“Come on Rick cum in him.”</p>
<p>That should have made him angry but it was so very Negan and vulgar so he stilled and pulled off his friend.</p>
<p>Rick hovered over him, kissing him as he pushed in. His friend closed his eyes and hummed. Rick didn't think he could still feel tight and he moved slowly pushing in and out. He opened his eyes when Shane wrapped his legs around him to take him in deeper.</p>
<p>Their trusts were soft and timid, Rick groaned feeling dirty at the feel of Negan’s seed coating his dick. He pulled out to see he was smeared in white and he snapped back into his friend mesmerized at Negan’s glistening seed upon him. The pair locked eyes and Rick rotated his hips to pump in harder.</p>
<p>Shane kissed his best friend as he came inside him, the leader collapsing on top of him, only moving slightly off his chest.</p>
<p>Negan had a look he never revealed before.</p>
<p>It turned slightly awkward before he spoke. “You two love each other.”</p>
<p>They never admitted it. Shane didn't know he even felt that way but in this moment he knew what Rick already did.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Rick smiled, his blues soft and content.</p>
<p>“Kinda sweet.” Negan whistled.</p>
<p>Shane looked at him, maybe Negan was different than what he thought. Negan leaned in and kissed Shane then Rick but Shane noticed his own lips were taken longer.</p>
<p>“Well next tribute maybe we'll have some fun and if you’re not down for it well I’ll respect that and the peanut butter cup will be delivered.”</p>
<p>Rick couldn’t say a thing and neither could Shane.</p>
<p>They heard Negan dress and walk to the door, everything settled into a calm nothingness like some kind of weird spell had been casted. They kissed, paying the Savior no mind but they did look up at his approaching footsteps.</p>
<p>Negan slapped Rick’s ass hard and didn’t say a thing as he ran out the door cackling.</p>
<p>“Fucking Negan!” Rick screamed.</p>
<p>Shane laughed then kissed his friend.</p>
<p>No one else was quite like Negan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>